This invention is directed to a system and method for monitoring configuration changes in a document processing device. More particularly, this invention is directed to a system and method that generates a notification to an administrator or supervisor when a user of a document processing device, such as a multifunctional peripheral device, requests a change in the configuration of the document processing device.
The management and control of a document processing device, such as a multi functional peripheral device, is a major task. Typically setting usage policies, access control to the document processing device, and device configuration is performed via an administrator, supervisor, or other authorized user having access to such features. However, often these functions are performed on document processing devices which do not have acceptable verification or authentication procedures ensuring that only authorized users perform such functions in place to prevent unauthorized users from performing such functions. Certain functions nonetheless must be available for modification by end users of office peripherals. However, if certain changes are made, they may ultimately lead to problems if left in a modified state, or lead to problems if combined with other machine modifications.
The subject invention remedies the afore-noted problems, and provides a mechanism by which modifications to office peripherals may be monitored by a system administrator who may then take any steps deemed advisable to make sure equipment is ready for subsequent use.